In browsing a webpage, a user can either click on a link of the webpage or enter a web address in the browser's (e.g., a QQ browser) address bar. If the user clicks a webpage link, there usually would be no error in opening the webpage, as the link is typically directly linked to the corresponding webpage.
However, when a user tries to open a webpage through entering a web address in the browser's address bar, errors often occur as the user might enter a character that is not allowed in web address, or use the incorrect format. If a not-allowed character or an incorrect format is entered in the address bar, the intended webpage will not open.
For example, the following errors could easily occur when a user enters a web address: error on punctuation: such as entering “www,” instead of “www.”; error for using a Chinese punctuation mark: such as entering “www∘” instead of “www.”; error on blank space: such as entering “www. qq.com” instead of “www.qq.com”; and error on characters: such as entering “ww” or “wwww” instead of “www”.
The above mentioned errors occur frequently, yet they are hard to correct, and could lead to the failure to open an intended webpage. Specifically, the Domain Name System (DNS) server cannot resolve a webpage identifier containing an error, and error code (e.g., error 753) will be returned to the browser indicating that the DNS server cannot resolve the web address.
When the above mentioned errors occur, the user usually need to carefully double-check the web address entered, and correct the errors manually until the correct web address is entered. The user would need to take extra time to correct the web address, which is inefficient. In addition, the user's manual correction is not always correct, and the user might have to re-correct the web address if he or she continues to make mistakes in manually entering the web address.
Therefore, there is a need to address the above mentioned issues in the prior art when a user manually enters a web address that contains an error.